


Mammals In Black (Commission Story)

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Aliens, Gen, MIB, Science Fiction, zoosona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A commission story about Spazzie and Shadow being the MIB's. The Mammals In Black. As they deal with fighting some aliens! Tune in this story to see how they deal with some aliens! (This story was commissioned by n-p-wilde)





	Mammals In Black (Commission Story)

It felt so quiet. Like nothing was wrong with this day. It felt peaceful. No sign of danger in sight. Every mammal was doing their best behavior. Or so it would seem. In the naked eye of mammals we don’t see what truly is something straight out of science fiction novels. Invaders into our world. Aliens. They live amongst us. Many of them hiding in the same skin and fur that we have. To blend in with us. To start wars with other alien species like we do. Some of their fighting, their behaviors, even their moments of being out of character, are seen in the public eye. Yet, they remain unknown. Why? Because of the Mammals In Black.

The Mammals In Black are dedicated to helping Zootopia stay unaware of alien presence amongst us. With aliens even helping them by the MIB’s side to make sure their race remains hidden in exchange for information. Agents are around the globe. Many in the utopia that we know and love. To protect the truth from everyone. That we have aliens in our world.

In a parking lot next to a chinese restaurant was an oil black colored mustang with the windows being tinted black. Inside of the vehicle was two mammals. One of the mammals in the driver seat is a red and purple silver fox wearing a black suit and white shirt with a black tie with matching black pants. The other one in the passenger seat is a blue rabbit with the same attire as the silver fox but wears black sunglasses.

The two sat in the car eating their chinese takeout, waiting for anything to happen. Spazzie, the blue rabbit, looks over to Shadow as he eats his order of General Tso chicken.

“So...how is this not suspicious?” Spazzie asks Shadow. Spazz was somewhat new to being in the MIB. While he has got the ropes on it for a year, he still finds this whole thing odd. Even to an odd rabbit ike himself.

“What do you mean?” Shadow says in confusion from the question.

“Well I mean. Don’t you think mammal’s would look at us and think we are up to no good?” Spazzie had a somewhat good question and thought about it. Still, Shadow shrugs it off. He had some longer years of experience with being in the MIB so he knew pretty big stuff in the agency.

Shadow speaks up. “Nah. I just think that the mammals would think we are cool.”

“Yeah but aren’t we trying to not be exposed to the bad aliens?” Spazzie says as he eats his chicken.

“True. But it does bring fear to them. To make them behave or get terminated by us” Shadow chows on his eggroll with Spazzie rubbing his own chin.

“Ehh. I guess.” The rabbit takes another bite. “I just think that-” He swallows his food. “Maybe we shouldn’t be in a random parking lot, with black tinted windows, standing there and looking suspicious.”

Shadow just rolls his eyes from the wackiness from his partner. “You think too much you know that?”

“Yeah.” Spazzie looks out of the window. “That is what my girlfriend says. But it doesn’t hurt to be smart and safe you know?”

“Yeah. I can give credit to it being true.” Shadow looks over to the window as well as the two mammals look over to a bunch of benches with mammals walking by with a couple of mammals sitting on them.

They noticed for a while that on one of the benches was an arctic fox male sitting there. Just sitting and doing nothing while in his gray shirt and red shorts. Not even so much of a blink coming from the mammal. This was making the MIB duo look at the mammal in pure confusion.

“He hasn’t moved an inch. It makes me feel like the wind isn’t blowing his fur back either.” Spazzie points out in a somewhat joking manner.

“Yeah. And not once did he move at all.” Shadow says with the rabbit. “Not even did he move when that mammal was sleeping and drooling on him.”

The rabbit ate his chicken as he looked over to the partner of his. “Think we should check it out?” 

“Yeah. We gotta bring him here though. We can say that he is drunk or something.” The silver fox had planned it out as the two quickly started to chow down on their last remaining pieces of food before Shadow puts on his shades and putting the white empty boxes in the cup holders as the two do a quick ready nod and get out of the car.

They open their doors and hop out of their seats to stand up and slam the doors shut. They both fix up their ties in synchronized fashion with the two walking down. It felt cool to them. Being cool. Acting cool. They walked over to the sidewalk and having some mammals notice their choice of fashion. They didn’t care of the attention. All they care about is to make sure the mammal race was safe from the aliens that dare try to harm the Earth.

They wait for the greenlight on the crosswalk so they could meet this strange mammal. They still kept their eyes on him. Not even a twitch. Not even sweat dripping down from his face. Something was up. A ding was here and they mammals, including Spazzie and Shadow, walked over to the other side. They had a limit of opportunity. They walk over with both of them being ready to go through with the plan. A quick nod and they walk over to the still as a board mammal.

“Micheal!” Spazzie shouts towards the arctic fox as Shadow starts to shout as well.

“Hey man there you are!” The silver fox laughed softly. “Man we been looking for you.” 

“Yeah dude. Hey we got the suit and pants ready for you!” Spazzie laughs as he pats on the arctic fox’s shoulder. Metal. Clearly this is a suit for some sort of alien species. The blue rabbit looks over to his partner and gives a nod of confirming this is in fact an alien.

“Yeah man. You drunk again? Here we can help you up.” The two MIB agents grab the arms and gently start to carry him with his paws dragging on the concrete with some mammals looking by. 

“Don’t worry. He is just drunk. He is the groom.” The two mammals walk off while still carrying the metal figure as they drag him. 

Quickly, they manage to walk across the street before the stoplight had turned red. They keep going despite the fact this thing was like lifting fifty pound dumbbells with them barely struggling yet breaking a sweat. Still emotionless on the face of the arctic fox. They manage to walk over to the parking lot with it providing tons of cover thanks to the huge restaurant and how they walk behind it. Finally they lay the body next to the wall and catch a bit of their breath.

As Spazzie went to get a breather, Shadow looks over to the metal husk of the mammal and coughs. “Ok. State your race, your identity, and your purpose of acting suspicious. We are the MIB.”

Spazzie counters it with a ‘yeah’ as the mammal stood there. Still being frozen solid with no movement. As Shadow goes to repeat the demands the mammals mouth moves and blinks.

“Ugh. Oh great.” His voice sounded soft and robotic. “I’m a Schmule (Shh-mule). My name is Glorgen. And I am suspicious because my suit is damaged. Happy now?”

“Very.” Shadow says as Spazzie goes back and looks over to the alien creature. 

“Well listen.” Spazzie begins to speak. “Just tell us this. You a good alien or some bad alien?”

The arctic fox had his yellow eyes squint at the rabbit. “I’m good.” The rabbit sighed in relief from hearing the news. “Good at getting some idiot MIB’s” With a snap of a finger, a couple of mammals uncloaked to reveal themselves. All four of them being arctic foxes as well but with different eye colors.

“Oh crap.” Shadow says as the two mammals back up with the aliens grinning at them. 

“We tend to hate being watched. We don’t like it when we gotta have you guys interfere with us.” The alien states as the MIB agents look back at each other then back at them.

“Look man, just let us go and we will tell the HQ to leave you guys alone ok? The blue rabbit pleads with his life to be spared. With the alien robotic menencing group just looking back at each other.

“Nah. It be fun to break your bones into dust.” In union, the alien robotic creatures crack their robotic knuckles and have wicked grins.

“Well. That didn’t shock me.” Shadow says to himself. Slowly he lets out a soft smile. “But this will shock you.” In quick draw, he pulls out his silver coated alien tech pistol that shoots out small electric orbs at one of the robotic aliens. In a second the whole body shakes and gets electricuted. It’s circuits having to be fried by the powerful blast and thus leading it to fall on it’s back in defeat.

Soon Spazzie in his quick rabbit speed pulls out a black and silver handle and with a press on the button, he turns on the nightstick like weaponry and it emits static around the weapon minus on the handle. He swishes forward and is able to hit and stun the robotic species since the weapon isn’t strong enough to terminate it.

“I got it!” Shadow shouts as he fires another orb at the stunned alien and getting it hit in the head with it starting to be fried and terminated as it falls with a hard thud.

“GRRRRR!!!” The arctic foxes growled as they charged and start to swing their fists at the mammals.

Spazzie and Shadow dodge the powerful hits and kicks thanks to their tough training they had to endure to survive the harsh alien attacks like this. Shadow waits for his gun to charge up as he uses it to hit and block the fists of the attacker.

“HEY LET GO!” Spazzie shouts as his baton gets grabbed by the alien with the two forming a tug-of-war. They pull and kick nad hit to get the other to let go with Spazzie dodging most of the blows.

Shadow counter kicks the robot attacker of his to make it step back as he hears a small beep. His grin showing. He aims at the alien robot. With one quick aim and shot he manages to bring down and eliminate the third robot.

“Oh great…” Glorgen had said as he noticed he was the only one still operational. Suddenly as if on cue, the robotic aliens started to slowly have their disguises wore off to reveal their robotic bodies on the concrete.

“Nowhere to go Glorgen. You are under arrest for exposing yourself to the public and for attacking MIB agents.” Shadow says with him pointing the gun at Glorgen with Spazzie putting away his baton and getting a pair of paw cuffs as he walks over to the alien and putting his paws behind his back and cuffing him.

The two walk over to the mustang with Shadow pulling out the car keys and opening the trunk door with a button. However as it opens, inside is a cryostasis pod meant to put any of the criminal aliens inside so they will not try to escape. They put Glorgen in after they open the pod and put him in and shut it. With a push of the trunk button, the trunk closes and the pod starts to freeze the alien in seconds.

“Well dang. That was easy.” Spazzie tells to Shadow as he nods with him.

“Yeah. You ok?” Shadow asks concerned. 

“I’m ok. Glad you are ok as well.” Spazzie says with the blue rabbit then looking back at the other bodies of the robots. “I got this. You take our friend back to HQ ok?”

“Got it.” Shadow complies with him walking over to the driver seat. “I’ll pick you up when I get back. You got this?”

“Trust me partner. I do.” Spazzie goes over to the robotic bodies with the mustang starting up and starting to drive away as the partner starts to use his methods of getting rid of the evidence of the MIB being involved. Because the world needs to never know the truth. The truth that we share the same food. The same jobs. The same beds. As the aliens that stay in our home. 

We are the Mammals In Black. We are here to protect the Earth from the truth.


End file.
